Then Came You
by Viselle
Summary: Jika aku bersamamu, yang ada hanya aku, kau, dan petikan gitarmu. #NulisRandom2015


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Then Came You**

by

Ann

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typos, Gaje (Mungkin juga…)

Nggak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan 'Back' atau 'Close'

dan

Selamat membaca.

…

 _Jika aku bersamamu, yang ada hanya aku, kau, dan petikan gitarmu._

…

Aku bertemu dengannya di tengah kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang, di suatu sore di penghujung musim semi, di sebuah taman tak jauh dari stasiun. Saat itu waktu seakan berhenti berputar, seakan hanya ada aku, dia, dan petikan gitarnya. Aku tak kenal nada yang ia mainkan, ataupun lirik yang ia nyanyikan, yang aku tahu adalah aku menyukainya. Setelah hari itu aku selalu datang di penghujung minggu untuk melihatnya, mendengarkan petikan gitar dan nyanyiannya.

Hari ini tepat minggu ke dua belas aku datang untuknya. Dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah aku menghampirinya sambil menenteng sebuah kantung plastik berisi donat, teh mint, dan espreso _._

"Sore, Ichigo."

Pemilik rambut jingga itu mendongak. "Kau datang lagi," ujarnya dengan nada cuek.

"Aku membawakanmu donat." Aku mengangkat bungkusan di tanganku.

"Jangan menghabiskan uang jajanmu untukku," ujarnya sambil kembali melakukan ritualnya sebelum memulai pertunjukan—menyetel gitar.

"Jadi kau tak mau?" Kugoyang-goyangkan bungkusan beraroma kopi itu di depan hidungnya.

"Kau memang paling pandai memancing," sahutnya sebal. Ia meletakkan gitarnya dan mengambil bungkusan dari tanganku.

Aku tersenyum senang. "Teh mint punyaku," kataku sambil mengambil tempat di sisinya di bangku taman.

"Aku tahu." Ia menggerutu.

Di depan kami berdiri kokoh menara jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat empat puluh, artinya tinggal dua puluh menit lagi sebelum Ichigo memulai pertunjukannya. Ichigo selalu memulai pertunjukannya tepat jam lima sore dan mengakhirinya satu jam kemudian. Ia akan duduk di bangku taman, memetik gitarnya sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu terkenal dari berbagai era. Dan dipenghujung pertunjukan ia akan menyanyikan satu lagu spesial, yaitu lagu gubahannya sendiri. Tiap minggu aku selalu menanti-nantikan saat itu, saat ia menyanyikan lagu miliknya sendiri, dan ia selalu berhasil membuatku lebih menyukainya setelah itu. Ah, aku baru saja mengakui bahwa aku menyukainya. Yah, bagaimana lagi, aku memang menyukainya, bahkan semenjak pertama aku melihatnya. Mungkin awalnya hanya perasaan kagum, tetapi lama-kelamaan perasaan ini kian dalam. Saat ini rasanya aku tak bisa lepas darinya.

"Halo... bumi pada Rukia!"

Aku tersentak, terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Lagi mikirin apa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu, tak mungkin kan aku mengaku padanya bahwa aku menyukainya.

"Lagi ada masalah?"

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu? Stress karena minggu depan mulai ujian kenaikan kelas?"

"Aku yakin akan naik kelas."

Ichigo bersiul. "Percaya diri sekali," ujarnya. "Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa," aku mengelak.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu, seolah tak peduli, tetapi aku tahu ia akan menanyakannya lagi nanti. Ia tipe yang gigih.

"Hari ini kau mau menyanyikan apa?"

Ichigo menyerahkan selembar kertas berlipat kepadaku. Kubuka perlahan dan kulihat tulisan tangan Ichigo ditintakan di atas kertas itu. Ada sembilan judul lagu di sana, dan semuanya adalah lagu kesukaanku. Aku menoleh padanya, bingung. "Ini, kan?"

"Pertunjukan hari ini khusus untukmu," jelasnya singkat. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang benar, aku melihat wajah Ichigo merona. Apa mungkin dia...

"Minum sebelum dingin." Kata-kata Ichigo memutus khayalanku. Ia menyodorkan gelas berisi teh mint hangat padaku, yang kusambut dengan suka cita. Aku perlu hawa panas untuk menghalau angin permulaan musim gugur yang membuatku kedinginan.

"Mana syalmu? Kau kan tidak tahan dingin." Dahi Ichigo berkerut tak senang.

"Aku lupa membawanya," jawabku sambil mulai menyesap tehku. "Mungkin tertinggal di kelas."

"Dasar." Ichigo mendecak sebal. Aku tak peduli, minum teh lebih menyenangkan daripada mendengarnya mengomel. Mataku melebar saat kurasakan kain lembut di tekukku. Aku menunduk dan melihat kain rajut berwarna coklat melingkari leherku, membuatku merasa lebih hangat. Aku menoleh ke kanan, menatap bingung pada Ichigo. "Supaya kau tidak kedinginan," ujarnya tak acuh.

Bibirku melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Terima kasih," ucapku.

"Hn." Ichigo hanya mengganguk kecil lalu mulai meminum kopinya.

"Kau tidak menuliskan lagu yang ke sepuluh?" tanyaku.

"Memang tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena belum ada judulnya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin kau yang memberikan judul."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan enteng, dengan nada biasa, tapi tetap saja membuatku untuk sesaat tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "K-kenapa aku?"

Ichigo melirikku. "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya," ujarnya.

"Aku kan perlu tahu alasannya," protesku.

"Karena lagu itu kuciptakan untukmu, puas?"

Wajahku pasti sudah memerah sempurna sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, Ichigo, orang yang kusukai baru saja bilang kalau dia menciptakan sebuah lagu untukku.

"Lagu itu mewakili perasaanku padamu, Rukia. Jadi nanti dengarkan dengan baik dan berikan judul yang tepat."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, karena bibirku tak sanggup mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

Jam berdentang lima kali, penanda bagi Ichigo untuk memulai pertunjukannya. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan meraih gitarnya, mulai memetikkan nada-nada pertama lagu _Be the Light,_ milik One Ok Rock.

Lagu pertama, kedua, ketiga, hingga lagu kesembilan telah selesai Ichigo nyanyikan. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul di sekeliling kami, menjadi penonton pertunjukan Ichigo. Jantungku mengentak cepat saat Ichigo mengambil posisi untuk memulai lagu terakhirnya, sebelum memulai ia menoleh padaku, memberiku sebuah senyuman yang membuatku kehabisan napas.

Ichigo mulai memetik gitarnya, memainkan intro lagu yang terdengar begitu manis.

 _Aku sendirian. Selalu sendirian._

Ia mulai menyanyi.

 _Sampai kau datang, menyapa dengan sebuah senyuman._

 _Aku tak bisa memalingkan mataku._

 _Waktu seakan berhenti berputar._

 _Hanya ada aku, kau, dan petikan gitarku._

 _Putih... itulah dirimu._

 _Mungil... begitulah adanya dirimu._

 _Kau datang, dan menghiasi hariku._

 _Cantik... itulah yang kulihat darimu._

 _Manis... begitulah aku menyebut dirimu._

 _Kau terlalu sempurna untukku._

 _Kau bagai bulan yang menyinari malamku, mengisi mimpi-mimpiku._

 _Bagai angin lembut menyapa._

 _Kau selalu ada, dan aku mulai terbiasa._

Aku terdiam, tak sadar aku menahan napas. Tak bisa kualihkan pandanganku dari Ichigo. Ia bernyanyi, sambil terus memetik gitarnya. Meluncurkan kata-kata indah yang ditujukan untukku. Tentu saja itu untukku, bukankah ia bilang lagu itu diciptakan untukku? Dan kata-kata itu adalah isi hatinya tentangku.

 _Aku sendirian. Selalu sendirian._

 _Sampai kau datang, menyapa dengan sebuah senyuman._

 _Aku tak bisa memalingkan mataku._

 _Waktu seakan berhenti berputar._

 _Hanya ada aku, kau, dan petikan gitarku._

 _Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?_

 _Bagaimana cara menyatakannya?_

 _Aku ingin kau jadi milikku._

 _Aku ingin kau selalu di sisiku._

 _Aku ingin... terlalu banyak inginku padamu._

Lagu itu selesai, petikan gitar ditutup dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Ichigo memberi salam perpisahan, meletakkan gitarnya kemudian melangkah mendekatiku, mengabaikan gadis-gadis muda yang berusaha menarik minatnya. Ichigo menarik napas dalam sebelum bertanya padaku, "Bagaimana? Apa kau punya judul yang tepat untuk laguku?"

Aku mengangguk. " _Then came you,_ " jawabku.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Ketika kau datang?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kau suka?"

"Tentu, aku selalu suka saat kau datang," ujarnya.

"Aku juga suka datang kemari," sahutku.

"Jadi... Kita..." Ichigo nampak kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "...punya perasaan yang sama?" akhirnya ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Sepertinya begitu," jawabku.

"Syukurlah." Ia nampak lega. "Sekarang ayo makan donatnya, aku sudah lapar."

Kalimat tambahan Ichigo membuat sisi romantisnya menguap seketika. "Dasar perusak suasana!" gerutuku seraya menghadiahi Ichigo dengan sebuah tendangan di tulang keringnya.

Ichigo mengaduh. Aku tak peduli, ia pantas mendapatkannya. Aku berpaling dan mengambil kotak donat, mengambil satu yang bertoping gula bubuk. Aku baru akan menggigit donat itu saat Ichigo berbisik di telingaku, " _Aishiteru,_ Rukia."

...

 _ **fin**_

 _..._

Banjarmasin, 01 Juni 2015.

#NulisRandom2015

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
